1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the preparation of organic derivatives of silicon. It also pertains to use of alkali metal aluminum tetraalkyls as alkylating agents.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known that tetraalkyl silicates are alkylated by trialkylaluminums at high temperature with or without a solvent, and that a mixture of products results. For example, triethyl aluminum etherate heated with tetrabutyl silicate at 190.degree.-200.degree. C. gives Et.sub.3 SiOBu (20%), Et.sub.2 Si(OBu).sub.2 (45%) and EtSi(OBu).sub.3, along with diethylaluminum butoxide and ether; Organoaluminum Compounds, Mole and Jeffrey, Elsevier (1972), page 387.